Asymmetrical Fragments
by kidwearsacap
Summary: Veered away from the normal plotline A female Crona has entered the academy,is instantly the target of everyone's jokes, and Kid's disgust due to her lack of symmetry. The girl, alone, abused, and neglected she wonders what is like, to be cared for...AU
1. Chapter 1

Kid watched the new girl in his class sit down exactly three seats to the left of him, and he shuddered. His eyes had never seen such an ugly and appalling creature, and Kid went to a very large school and had met many people who he deemed unattractive. Though this foul thing, he could not tear his eyes from, the sight of this beast encouraged him to do retch at the sight of her, for she this creature, was asymmetrical.

As Professor Stein had announced, this girl's name was Crona. At first he watched the door with interest, perhaps this new transfer student would be the epitome of all things beautiful and symmetrical, and Kid however was horribly mistaken. The lanky girl, hunched in. Her hands dug at her elbows, and classmates snickered at her goofy appearance. Kid however, was instantly sickened.

She peered up at them, her classmates. She could hear them laughing at her, taunting her… It was just as her mother predicted. Her grip on her arm tightened, she could feel the sharp of her fingernail through the thin black fabric of her long black dress. It was not Crona's fault her appearance was the way it was, the young girl had been forced to suffer through years of abuse and neglect by her mother, thus is her physical form reflected her inner ways, meek, awkward, and extremely frightened.

The girl walked slowly to an empty seat as her new teacher told her to, the sound of her rubbery black boots caused a squishy like sound that made her classmates snicker further. The girl did not know how to deal with this… She set her beat black school bag on the floor beside an empty seat and placed her rump in the cold metal chair. Students, who were less preoccupied with the newest student within the class, continued to furiously scribble down notes on the professor's lecture. She to, mimicked those actions after drawing out her one notebook, and pencil. Her mother had not thought it appropriate for the girl to be fully supplied with school related necessities.

Kid watched her write, and his skin crawled. Judging on the speed of her hand's movement, her writing would be extremely jagged, and thus unsymmetrical. His own handwriting was neat, perfect, and flawless, there was not even a smudge of imperfection across the lined notebook paper, yes Kid had written his name absolutely perfect. As for the rest of the notes, Kid shrugged them off. He was an honors student with a photographic memory, he found notes tedious and without purpose.

Class eventually drew to a close for the girl, and the bell signaled lunch. She had spent most of the morning on a tour of part of the school with a new teacher, Ms. Marie, whom Crona found quite pleasant. The girl waited for the final student, subtracting herself to leave the classroom, before she slinked out and around a different corner. Crona found no use in going to lunch, her mother had not supplied her with food, nor given her a small sum of money to even purchase an apple. Instead, the girl headed to a lavatory, were perhaps she could be to herself…

The image reflected in the mirror, she despised. Her hand came up to finger the tips of uneven and choppy light pink hair, it hung short and stuck out at all angles. Her bangs hung above her eyebrows, except for longer strands that fell into her face. The girl was not at all visually appealing to herself, her abnormal black eyes always seemed to look in a direction anyway but forwards. She began digging her hand into her arm again, desperate for a small, dark place to curl up in and hide from the rest of the world. Her eyes searched, and then locked on the darkest corner in the bathroom. Beneath the furthest sink corner, in the left hand side. She hurried there, and dropped to her knees, she crawled beneath the sink, and brought her knees to her chest. Her tiny, small, empty world was her safest and only place…

The girl returns home, or the shell of a home. She knows Medusa, her mother will be there to either punish her for locking herself away at school and not going to classes, or she won't be there at all. Crona could never decide which was worse. The girl turned the knob of the door, she felt sick with fear at what was beyond the door. It opened slowly, and she heard nothing, she saw no traces of life… She removed her heavy black shoes before stepping inside, and her cold bare feet stepped onto the light blue carpet. She made her way into her bedroom and shut the door, the lights remained off, and she shut the door. Crona surveyed her empty bedroom; she was permitted nothing for furniture subtracting a beat white pillow with a faded image of a small pink bunny. She set her shoes and black bag in a corner beside the window, grabbed her pillow, and went to hide in her corner. Her new home was as empty and dead as her previous…


	2. Chapter 2

When she heard the door open, the girl felt curl in her stomach. Her legs were drawn closer to her, and her hair offered a sort of shield against vision. She heard the sound of heavy boots, much like her own tromp against the carpeting, and the girl held her breath as her door knob turned, and the wooden barrier swung free.

"Crona, what are you doing in here"? Some of the child's fear dissipates at the recognition of the voice. Her elder brother Ragnarok tromps in, and finds his little sister huddled close to herself in the corner, he being the brute he is, finds the only way he can comfort her, is to strike her roughly on the head. She, like always takes the abuse without a word of defiance.

"How was Shibusen"? He asks, his question hangs awkwardly in the air, he knows she won't reply.

"I-I-I skipped my final classes… His eyes widen in surprise.

"You know… How Lady Medusa will act when she finds out".

"Yes". Crona shifts her knees closer; she's practically pulled her bony knees into her ribs, and hooked her arms to her spine. Ragnarok, taking her withdrawal as a sign to exit, stands silently and removes himself from the small bedroom. He knows it will possibly be hours before Lady Medusa's return, and that Crona probably has not eaten today… Though this is not his house, nor is Medusa his mother… Crona's and Ragnarok shared a father, but his mother was the complete opposite of Lady Medusa. He debates making a small bowl of macaroni and cheese for Crona to consume, but when he goes to investigate the cupboards he finds wine bottles and a box of crackers.

Deep down, Ragnarok loves his sister dearly, but he is not willing to risk his existence for her, or at least against Medusa. He closes the cabinet door, and takes a longing glance at Crona's door, but turns his back to her and exits promptly. He hates himself for leaving her to suffer, but he will not be Crona's hero, and he begins to doubt if she will ever be rescued…

At school the following day, Crona is taking notes silently from a textbook during class, when her stomach makes an appalling noise, a sound that mimicked a dying beast. The professors eyes glinted in her direction, as did twenty one pairs of eyes.

"Ms. Gorgon, please try to control the volume of your stomach contractions".

"Y-Yes Professor Stein"…Her stomach then chose to growl painstakingly loud, and the depth of her starvation was understood.

"Ms. Gorgon, did we forget to eat breakfast"?

"Y-Yes".

"Dinner"?

"Y-Yes".

"Lunch"?

"Ms. Gorgon, when was the last time you ate"?

"L-Last Wednesday". It was the Tuesday of the next week.

"Have you any money in your lunch account"?

"N-No sir"…

"I see, Kid, please take ms. Gorgon to the cafeteria, your father's the dean of the school, perhaps he can make an exception". Stein then cracked his neck, and rolled his chair back to the chalkboard. The boy who was instructed to guide her to the cafeteria, stood and Crona waited for him beside the door, her worn backpack rested on her shoulder, she looked meekly onward at the attractive boy who strode with pride and confidence and whose hairstyle was the best kept and symmetrical she'd ever seen.

"This way please". He gestured to the hall, and when she did not exit immediately, he took the lead and she slunk behind him, silent subtracting the sound of the material from her dress rubbing witchingly against her legs.

"Choose anything you like". Kid said, sounding bored, though he watched Crona's eyes , curiously. Her eyes sort of, in a way glimmered at the sight of all the food. She began to reach for a plate, but drew her arm back in with speed. She shuffled down the aisle, to the fruit, and selected a small cup of pears and peaches, and a bag of baby carrots.

"This is all, please"…

He watched her eat, she appeared to be trying to make each bite last as long as physically possible, and she nibbled her fruits and vegetables, and never once met his eyes.

"Crona is it"?

"Y-Yeah"…

"Well, Crona, pleasure to meet you. I am Kid".

"Greetings"… Her voice was sounded like a young, weak, boys.

"So, Crona, what school did you go to prior to Shibusen"?

"I-I-I was h-home schooled by Lady M-Medusa".

"Lady Medusa? Is she your guardian or social worker"?

"N-No, L-Lady Medusa is my m-mother".

"Y-You address your mother by her first name"?

"I-Is that…Not normal"?

"Not in the slightest". The girl's uneven bangs tipped forth, shielding her eyes from Kid's view. She collected the empty packaging that once contained produce, and stood from the cafeteria table, dropping them lightly into the waist bin, she turned to him.

"Thank you Kid, now… M-My stomach… Shall not d-disrupt…P-professors"… She then collected her bag from the floor, and melted into a rushing student body as the bell rang.

"What an appalling asymmetrical beast"….


	3. Chapter 3

Crona sat in the noisy cafeteria, in this room there were no silent corners, there were no dark shadows, and there were no hushed voices for her to hide in. She was fully conscious of the comments that curtained her nearby surroundings, each word weighed heavier on her bony shoulders. She dug her fingers further into the thin cloth of her dress and rubbed the toes of her boots against one another. She wished for her corner, her silent, empty corner, her part of the world where no one could reach her…

"You're Crona, right"? The girl's dark eyes shot up to peer through pink hair, at a scrawny girl who wore her ash blonde hair in pigtails, and watched her with kind forest green eyes.

"Y-Yes"…

"I'm Maka Albarn, and it's really nice to meet you! Would you mind if I sat with you"? Crona shook her head, signaling she had no objection.

"So Crona, where are you from"? Maka asked curiously.

"I-I-I was h-h-home schooled in a few towns o-over"… She said, Maka watched the girl fumble with her hands.

"Crona, would you like to come sit with me and my friends? It's a lot more fun than sitting off by yourself"! Crona's eyes met Maka's, and her mouth began to fabricate an objection when Maka did something out of turn. She extended her arm, and held open her hand.

"Come on now, it won't bite"! Maka said while smiling warmly. Crona hesitantly lifted a pale hand into the palm of Maka's. She stood up and allowed Maka to guide her to a new table. At this new seating arrangement, there was an array of assorted characters. A blue haired boy who was eating at an alarmingly fast pace sat next to a startlingly pretty Asian girl who appeared to be trying to calm this wild boy.

"Black Star, you'll hurt your stomach"! She warned.

"Tsubaki, Gods don't get stomach aches"! He retorted cackling wildly and returning to embezzling huge amounts of food. Crona's eyes slid to two blonde girls, one with long hair and one with short hair, they looked close enough in appearance to be sisters.

"And then Sis said "No Patty! You can't use dish soap"! And that's why I always use the color red on my pictures"! The shorter haired girl giggled, those around her who seemed to be listening looked extremely confused.

"No Patty, that's not how it happened". The longer haired girl said while waving her hands in defense.

"Liz, when you and Patty tell a story, we can never understand what really happened". A voice said in a bored tone. Crona stepped behind Maka at the sight of this boy's appearance. He had hair the color of white snow, and eyes so red they appeared to be filled with blood, he flashed a sharked toothy smile in Maka's direction and Crona cowered further behind Maka.

"Soul, you're intimidating her". Crona's head slightly lifted, and her eyes peaked over Maka's shoulder.

"Ms. Gorgon, how pleasant to know you're in our lunch block". Her eye met with Kid's who appeared to be sipping tea from a fragile china cup stamped with a mark of a skull.

"So you've already met Crona"? Maka sounded like she was pouting, Kid lifted a napkin in folded perfectly into a triangle and dabbed the corners of his mouth.

"Yes I'm quite familiar with Ms. Gorgon and her asymmetry". Those who were friends with Kid, or at least knew him were fully aware of his raging case of obsessive compulsive disorder, they were also extremely aware of how Kid would often refer to something or someone as a hideous beast of horrific design when in the presence of asymmetry. Thus all of his friends were extremely confused when Kid did not begin ranting on how ugly Crona was, because even hidden behind Maka, it could be seen that nothing about her was symmetrical. Mentally they all applauded Kid at his unusual amount of self control. Maka, who dubbed herself tension breaker, stepped aside fully exposing Crona to her friends view.

"Crona, this is Black Star and Tsubaki, Patty and Liz, Soul, and you already know Kid". Maka gestured appropriately to each person as she announced their name.

"T-There are so many people here"… Maka noticed her nails began to tear through her dress, puncturing delicate flesh. Maka rested her arm over Crona's shoulders and ushered her to an empty seat at her table.

"Well we're all your friends now, or at least I am, so don't worry… I'll help you deal with this". Maka grinned a thousand volt white smile at Crona, who in turn, unconsciously lifted the corners of her mouth into a small, warm, symmetrical smile that radiated with a soft beauty. That small little smile caught everyone's attention, even Kid's….


	4. Chapter 4

Crona sat in class, fiddling with the ends of her wild and tangled hair. Her dark eyes slanted slightly to the left as she studied Tsubaki and Liz's long, beautiful hair. She rubbed split ends through rough fingertips and lowered her eyes to her notebook. Her eyes glaze over lined paper bound to her single spiral notebook, notes were crammed tightly, and her print barely large enough for her eyes to skirt over the page and absorb the valuable information. Though despite her tiny writing, visually the words themselves were nearly a work of art, her cursive writing rose and fell appropriately, and was nearly as symmetrical as Kid's.

The final bell rung and students stood from their seats. Kid watched Crona saddle her backpack and exit the classroom. He to, mimicked her actions and was the eighth, as all ways, to depart from the room of learning.

It was not hard to locate a mass of pink hair dawdling through the hallway of Shibusen Academy, he watched her with trained golden eyes as she spun the dial of her locker, once, twice, three times. Kid winced, he hated the number three… His own locker was special… It had to be turned eight times, four to the left and four to the right, and the combination was of course, only the number eight. Kid did not take it into mind that if someone wanted to steal from him, it wouldn't be that difficult.

He clutched the skateboard beneath his arm, and followed the other children out of the building. His eyes swept over campus and the student body, till a matching set of yellow orbs locked in on a slouching mass of pink tangles. He elegantly descended from the stairs, eyes narrowed and intent, he captured many the eyes of those who belonged to the female gender, as well as a few males. Though Kid did not acknowledge this adoration, his intentions were set. He stepped off the final concrete stair, threw his skate board to the sidewalk, and began tailing after Crona.

Crona really should have been paying attention, but she wasn't… She had been to busy contemplating why her mother insisted her hair be as awful as it was, but now that was a distant thought, she lay sprawled on her back, her backpacks contents, although not much, lay peppered around her confused form, and a skateboard rested on the small of her stomach.

"Crona, I apologize deeply! I forgot where I was going when I noticed how symmetrical the sun was with the clouds". Symmetry? She wondered, Kid had nearly run her down over symmetry? She guided herself into a sitting position, and handed Kid his skateboard. She narrowed her eyes at the sun; no there were three clouds on the left and four on the right… Crona didn't know much about symmetry, but she knew it had something to do with an equal balance of left and right. She began gathering her papers into her backpack, when she realized her notebook was not with her. She began to panic, what would Medusa do to her? Her eyes, wide, frantic, and perhaps animalistic turned to Kid, whose own eyes were wide and adoring, in his hands he held her solid black notebook.

"Crona! Your handwriting! I was horribly mistaken! Your manuscript is so symmetrical"! Crona's spine hunched and she began to draw back. She was unaware of how to deal with Kid's behavior, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. He, taking note, closed the book grinning.

"Perhaps you do have potential". He set it carefully in the girls backpack, creasing other papers inside, though at that moment the boy was so content that he did not mind.

"Crona"?

"W-What"?

"Would you like a hair cut"?

She sat in the stylist chair, wringing her hands, and feeling like she was about to paint the floor with her sick. This was the first time she had ever professionally gotten her hair cut. Medusa found it was simple enough when Crona's hair became to long, to pin her to the floor with a knife and saw at the fine silky tresses. She paled even more when the stranger lifted a pair of scissors to the side of her head, and placed the pink jagged length between the blades, Crona winced at the sound, and dizzied at the image of her hair on the floor.

"No, No, No! Her hair must be cut perfectly symmetrical"! Kid hissed. Crona looked up at him, worried for her life as he forced the scissors from the employee's hand, and gathered Crona's hair into his left hand.

"Crona, your hair is so soft"! He mused, she unable to respond, gulped as a wicked grin passed over his mouth, and be began scissoring away what he deemed asymmetrical. What felt like hours, but was only ten minutes to Crona passed when Kid, satisfied with his work grinned and placed the scissors back in their appropriate sleeve in the hair dressers smock.

"There, perfectly symmetrical". He grinned smugly, Crona turned her chair and gasped. Her hands lifted to her smooth, silky hair that was all, for the first time since birth, the same length. Her pale pink hair fell just below her chin, straight and smooth, while her bangs though still cut straight across the length of her forehead hung neatly below her eyebrows.

"Symmetry is beauty Crona, and you are perfectly symmetrical now". Kid said in a quiet voice, Crona's eyes still wide at the general shock of looking into a mirror and not being appalled weakened the volume of her voice even farther.

"T-T-Thank you Kid… Th-This was so n-n-nice… I-I-I don't k-now how to d-deal w-with this"… He stood her from her chair, and collected their things from the waiting bench beside the door.

"A simple thank you is all I need, Crona".

Her heart pounded in her throat as she turned the door knob, the house was dark, and cold… Good, perhaps she could escape to her room and Medusa would never know of what she had done. She entered quietly and shut the door behind her. Instantly the hairs on the back of her neck rose as a warning to fight or flee.

"Crona honey, where have you been all this time? It's not nice to keep mommy dearest waiting".

**A.N.**

** -So that's all for tonight! The whole reason I'm writing this note is to explain… A lot of reviews on both my continuing stories is my quick updates. I'll tell you why! Because I like to run like clockwork… I write Grease Monkey (Death Note) and Asymmetrical Fragments (Soul Eater) at ten at night, or at least begin to, on Friday and Saturday nights. It usually takes me an hour to write both chapters, and then upload them to the internet, then repeat the process the next night. The reason though I'm updating earlier then usual is because my birthday is this Friday, and I have plans, and Saturday I'm actually going to A Murder Mystery Dinner with my friends to celebrate… So I decided to get my two chapters out early! Expect another chapter tomorrow night!**

** -K.W.C. **


	5. Chapter 5

Medusa was being particularly kind this evening. She sat cradling a wine glass with her legs crossed in a lady like fashion. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Crona, but her mouth turned upward in a snake like grin.

"Crona, tonight you may choose your punishment for the worry you have caused me. Choose wisely my sweet".

"Y-Yes L-Lady M-Medusa"…

"Good, now that we understand each other, would you rather your meals be lessened even further, or would you rather take a physical beating"? Crona was not the smartest girl on the planet, but she knew Medusa's physical strength was far less of a punishment then having her meals lessened even further.

"I-I'll take the p-physical p-punishment, p-please L-Lady M-Medusa"… Medusa's grin spread farther across her face, and her eyes darkened.

"Well then, Free would you please come in here". Crona gulped at the sight of a large, hulking, burly man enter the room.

"Would you please teach my daughter that it's impolite to worry her mother as such"? The girl was nauseated as the large man cracked his knuckles and advanced at her.

Crona lay trembling on the floor, her lip was fat and bloody, bruises ornamented her body like a gruesome paint. She lifted her head weakly and reached her hand to her mother; her pale arm shook weakly and fell to the floor limply. Free, the man that had hurt her as he did, ground the heel of his boot into the frail bone of her hand. The girl let out a frail shriek at the pain, but instantly bit down on her tongue to silence her screams, her mouth tasted of rust and salt and she closed her eyes.

She woke up hours later; at least Medusa was decent enough to roll her into her bedroom… She sat up and winced. Every inch of her body hurt, her eyes swept to the window where faint rays of morning had begun to peek through. Crona crawled from her corner on the floor, and pulled herself to a sitting position in front of her small mirror. She pressed her shaking hands to her face, her eyes wide. Purple, blue, black and red painted her face. Her dress hung limply to her waist, exposing her undershirt, pale white skin, and a frightening splatter of huge bruises. She remembered the gruesome attack on her hand, and her eyes widened. Her dominant hand, her writing hand, was bent awkwardly, red, and swollen… Though in the mirror, she noticed, not a hair on her head was in disarray…

Maka sat at her desk, her textbook opened wide, she studied quietly. She had to keep her grades up and her position as the number one student within school. She was busy memorizing the stages of mitosis, when a collective gasp disrupted her thoughts. Her green eyes peered curiously, as Crona shuffled in the classroom, extremely slowly… Then Maka took account to her physical appearance.

Crona's hair looked clean, soft, straight, and symmetrical, her hair made her look extremely attractive, but her face, was beaten beyond near recognition… Her lip was fat and torn, and caked with dry blood. Crona's single outfit, the one that adorned her shoulders the two previous days, hung on her body, rips and tears exposed bruises and slivers of pale untouched flesh. Crona slumped into her seat, gripping her arm with her hands; she was noticeably trembling in the front row.

Was it fair that she had to make this decision? Absolutely not. Was it fair that Crona had obviously been pummeled without mercy? No, it wasn't. Nothing was fair in her choice, but Maka, though nerdish and sometimes violent, had a strong sense of morality. So when she burst through the office door to find her father chatting up the secretary, she instantly demanded that her father bring her to the dean of the academy. She was taken inside without hesitation; Spirit could tell something was horribly wrong. She hurtled open the door and stepped inside.

"Mr. Dean of Shibusen, Crona Gorgon, new student to school, is being maliciously abused".

Crona noticed immediately that the dean was a very, very odd man. She sat in the office chair in front of his desk and shifted nervously.

"Mr. Dean Sir, you have been misinformed… My mother is not hurting me… My h-home is in a b-bad part of t-town, and I was a-attacked while w-walking h-home".

"Ms. Gorgon, please you can tell me anything". Her dark eyes rolled to meet with the Deans yellowish eyes, his hair neatly pulled into a ponytail, but his smiling and goofy face. Crona began to open her mouth to speak, but suddenly the door opened, causing Crona to jump, but she recognized the identity of this person instantly.

"Father, Maka told me you wanted to see me". Kid's voice halted on sight of Crona's beat and broken appearance.

"Hideous". The word slipped from his lips…


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.-Dear Beloved, and hopefully forgiving readers. Words can not express my apologies for my lack of updates on a previously discussed schedule. I was forcefully yanked from my dwellings of peace, quiet, and internet and pulled onto a five day camping trip at the last moment. My personal computer is a desk top, and my portable office (Iphone) had no service what so ever, and thus my contact with the outside world was diminished. Atop that, another misfortune fell upon me… It decided to rain, and when it rains, it pours, and soaks through my tent and ruined my many precious volumes of Manga I had been previously enjoying prior to the storm… How I love the outdoors… Also a forewarning, this will probably be one of the more darker chapters of A. Frag. I considered not writing it, but ultimately decided to anyways. Please do not fret at the content, I tried to keep it as appropriate for this rating as possible. **

Hideous. The three syllable word slipped through Kid's parted lips like he was simply saying yes or no. Dark damp doe like eyes watched him, evident betrayal shown clear.

"Kid! That sort of conduct is beyond inappropriate"! Dean Death stammered, he sat in pure shock of his son's outburst. His eyes then slid to the girl seated in front of him.

"P-Please e-excuse m-me". She did not wait for a response but only collected her tattered messenger bag from the floor beside her ruddy black boots.

"Alright Ms. Gorgon, but I will be phoning your mother shortly". Kid glimpsed upon her face a wild expression of purely deranged terror as it passed for a moment on the girl's bruised and damaged face.

He'd always liked this type, weak willed, scrawny, and frankly unable to put up any sort of fight against him. Yes, when he was with Eruka she fought him, but not her, not Crona. She shook violently, tears staining the pale blue carpet further. He held her small bony arms behind her but it wasn't necessary to restrain her as such. She would put up no fight against him.

He soon painted her upper thighs with his release; she gave a miserable sob as he did so. When he released those frail arms, she with white knuckles dragged herself to the safety of her corner of the room to hide away in the familiarity of her shattered mind.

Her hands scoured her scalp, her fingers fisted on pink locks as her eyes darted wildly around the darkened room. Unintelligible sounds escaped bruised lips from where he had first forced himself upon her. A small seed of guilt planted itself within his stomach as he stood and made himself appear to be decent.

The door to the girl's bedroom opened, and in slinked Medusa, her mother, and his boss. Her eyes narrowed but her mouth was turned in an upward grin, she slithered her way to her child's side and began to pet her soft crown of pink in a mock mothering fashion.

"If you had not spoken about your previous punishment Crona, Free wouldn't have had to hurt you like this, now would he"? The very sound of Medusa's voice rose hackles of alarm of Free's neck. He silently slinked from the blue room, hearing Medusa coo to her daughter whose mind was forever tattered.

"I got a job at your school Crona; I'm the school nurse now". He retreated silently from that house, and had nearly escaped the property when he was knocked into by Ragnarok, Crona's half brother who offered him a dirty glare.

"Can I have a smoke"? Free asked, Ragnarok frowned deeper, but fished from his pocket a carton of cigarettes, which he offered to Free.

"Thanks". Free took one, and continued his walk down the block. He retrieved a small red lighter Eruka had given him, and lit it, his eyes turned upward as the smoke wafted lazily into the flaming sky of sunset.

Thousands of thoughts crawled through Crona's mind as she was lifted into a vat of warm water. She realized she was without clothing, but at this moment she didn't care. She had faced the ultimate betrayal and humiliation, what more could happen?

"I'll kill whoever did this to you". Ragnarok stated while scrubbing her cheek with a small wash cloth. She looked past him with dark eyes to the doorway where Medusa had stood moments ago before announcing her departure.

Ragnarok was unaware that bathing after being raped as his sister had was not a good thing, toweled his sister off, and clothed her. He combed her hair with his rough fingers and made her presentable as possible. He was taking her, at least for the night. Crona, used to Ragnarok having to bathe and clothe her said nothing, but began whimpering in objection when he led her to his car.

"Listen Crona, it's very important we remove you from this house. I got a neighbor you can stay with".

"Why can't I stay with you"?

"My place is a piece of crap; my neighbors at least have some decency". She buckled herself then, and he slid into the driver's seat. He didn't know what to do, he was a dead beat, incapable of even caring for himself, now his little sister had just had her innocence taken from her, and he could have prevented it had he manned up and done so….

The ascended the stairs to the floor where Ragnarok and his neighbors lived, and knocked just below the 4D sign. A moment passed and the door opened, revealing a white haired boy with narrow red eyes, and shark like teeth.

"Ragnarok what is it? Hey wait a minute, Crona is that you"? Soul peered behind the large man to see a small girl cowering behind him.

"Evans, how do you know my sister"? Ragnarok hissed lowly.

"We go to school together, she's Maka's friend I guess". Soul turned his head to the left facing the inside of the apartment. "Hey Maka come here! We got company"! Bright green eyes peered past a spike of white, and a loud shriek was heard.

"It's Crona! You came to visit"! She squealed knocking Soul out of the way; she bounded through the opening of the door like an overexcited puppy.

"Albarn, I was wondering if you could put my sister up for the night. There's been an issue at her moms place, our dad's history, and my apartment isn't suited for two". Maka's green eyes widened and she broke into a grin even bigger than before.

"Of course she can stay! Hey Crona! You want to stay over with Soul and I"? Crona looked at Ragnarok who nodded and then faced back to Maka.

"Y-Y-Yes please". Maka gripped Crona's hand and lead her inside, blabbering about nonsense in a whirlwind of happiness. As Maka drug Crona around on a tour of their two bedroom apartment, Soul reappeared at the door, exiting into the hall and then closing it.

"So what brought this on"? Soul asked. Ragnarok lifted his hand to his face, and appeared nearly at the point of tears.

"Evans, you seem like a pretty trustable guy"…

"Lemme guess, those bruises aren't from her walking into a door like she said today at school"?

"Crona's mom is very mentally unstable… She's always been off her rocker since I've known her, when my dad met her I could sense she was one fruity loop, but lately she's been getting worse… She won't feed Crona, she hits Crona…. And tonight she allowed a man to rape Crona"… This statement caused Soul's eyes widened in shock.

"Alls I'm asking is that you put her up for one night till I can find somewhere safe for her"…

"Consider it done, Maka and I'll put her up for tonight, and I've got an idea of who else can take her in till we find a more permanent home for her".

"Thank you Evans, I really appreciate it". Ragnarok thanked the boy a final time, and then sunk into the shadows of his own apartment leaving Soul to himself.

"And I thought my family was whacked out… So not cool"…


	7. Chapter 7

He clutched in his hand, the eight paged, written in Times New Roman font, and perfectly symmetrical apology letter. Crona Gorgon obviously had horrible home life, or at least something was not right, and he had worsened her condition by calling her hideous. In reality, Kid thought Crona was very cute after she had her hair cut symmetrically… So he sat in class waiting, clutching the paper in nervous hands.

Crona had paint on her face to cover the damage done to her face and a brush ran through her hair. She hardly recognized herself; Maka was a miracle worker…

"Here try this on"! Maka squealed, popping up suddenly from a pile of clothes that was beginning to accumulate on the floor. Crona jumped slightly, she wasn't used to sudden noises or people suddenly exploding from articles of clothing. Maka tossed a black skirt into Crona's hands along with a pale pink blouse with a white bow across the chest. Maka then respectively turned around as Crona shed the pajamas she had been loaned, and quickly dressed the clothes Maka had been so kind to share with her.

Soul sat at the kitchen table, spooning cheerios into his mouth and frankly letting his mind wander to wherever it felt like. So when an extremely cute pink haired girl exited the bedroom she had shared with Maka. Soul noted in his mind how uncool it was that cereal dribbled from his mouth and back into the bowl as his mouth hung open in surprise.

"I-I-I k-knew I-I l-l-looked f-f-foolish"… Crona muttered, she slowly brought her arm to capture her elbow and lowered her eyes to the floor. Soul wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"N-No you look absolutely great! You just caught me off guard"! Crona's face pinked slightly and she grinned.

"T-Thank you v-very m-much"… Crona sat on the chair across from Soul as they waited for Maka to grace them with her presence… Suddenly Maka slid from the bedroom on her socks. She decided instead of her usual pigtails, Maka wore her hair tied back in a French braid and pale blue skinny jeans, and a white hooded jacket.

"Let's get some breakfast"! Maka said while setting down a box of DeathO's on the table. Crona grinned as she was passed a green bowl full of wheat grains in fun shapes. She and Maka eyed the clock as Soul tapped his fingers impatiently.

As the trio entered the school grounds, it felt every eye was on Crona, in reality only four out of every seven students stared at her as she passed. Nonetheless it felt like every eye was on her…. With each step Crona's shoulders hunkered and her posture worsened.

"Don't worry; we'll be in class soon"! Maka chirped, and Crona nodded. They soon where seated in the classroom, and Crona dug her fingernails into her bare arm.

"Ms. Gorgon, would you please accept this"? Crona looked up to see Kid in front of her, his hand held out to her, and within he grasped a packet of hand written documents. She reached out and took it from him, her eyebrows arched in question.

"You'll find out when you read". He then turned and seated himself three seats from her…. Crona then turned her eyes to the bleach white page and focused her trained eyes on the words within.

_Dearest Crona_

_ As you may know, I have a horrifying case of obsessive compulsive disorder. It began when I was very small, and now when I come close to something that I deem as asymmetrical, I get very ill… Until now for some reason, I've been able to deal with your asymmetry, but as of yesterday it seems that with your face stained and swollen with purple and red in such an asymmetrical way, those hurtful words slipped from my lips without thought._

Crona read on for twenty minutes an eight page apology letter that Kid had written for her, and only her. Her face had a slight pink hue to it, as she left class, but this letter only slightly eased the sting Free had left her… She heard someone jogging behind her, and she could not hug herself for she clutched eight precious papers in her hands, and she drew her shoulders in and waited.

"Crona"! Kid breathed out of breath as he chased down the pink haired girl. She stopped in her tracks and pivoted to face him.

"K-Kid, thank y-you for such a n-nice l-letter"… He grinned at her, golden eyes bright and kind.

"So you forgive me"?

"Y-Yes of c-c-course, I-I realize the e-events that o-occurred y-yesterday aren't your f-fault"… Kid grinned a sigh of relief at Crona's forgiveness. Though he could sense there was something seriously bothering Crona…

"You look really nice today, by the way". Kid said while ducking his head slightly, Crona's cheeks pinked as well as Kid's.

"T-Thank y-you very m-much"…

"Would you like me to walk you to our next class? I'll take your things for you"… She nodded and allowed Kid take everything she had on her, subtracting the eight paged letter. Kid grinned from behind her; she seemed to really love that letter.

"I-I do".

"You do what"?

"L-Love t-this l-letters… I-It the n-nicest t-thing a-anyone has e-ever d-d-done for m-me"…


	8. Chapter 8

Medusa Gorgon was a very powerful name in Death City. She was beautiful, intelligent, and one hell of a doctor. She atop those traits was a single mother. Yes Medusa Gorgon was an ideal person who most people looked upon with upmost respect… Though Medusa Gorgon in the privacy of her own home truly shed her skin and what was unveiled was not at all pleasant.

She sat in her spinning chair, admiring the perfect ovals that were her nails. Tossing a strand of blonde hair from her vision Medusa sighed in pure boredom. Her golden eyes slid lazily over jars containing concoctions of assorted colors and specimens. She made a mental note to collect a few of the jars, stash them within her medical bag and at her home lab create bubbling tubes of medicines and formulas for Crona to 'test'…

She had her head bent down, not of shame, but fascination of the edges of the frilled skirt Maka leant her. She fondled the lace between her fingertips and a small smile graced her lips. Today was Friday, that meant She would be staying at Kid, Patty and Liz's house. Her face warmed and a deep pink blush crept across her pale face at the thought of sharing the same as Death the Kid…

"Crona"! Maka called to her, awakening Crona from her thoughts. She nodded and quickened her pace to catch up with her energetic blonde friend.

"Um, Maka w-where did S-Soul go"? She asked once they had begun walking side by side.

"Oh! Soul stayed back to talk with Kid about you staying. He said it was super important and that we should go home and get ready"!

"O-Oh o-of c-course". Maka nodded and the two continued their walk back to the shared apartment. They hiked together up cement stairs of the apartment complex and their girlish giggles echoed off the walls.

"Maka if you wouldn't mind, can I see Ragnarok"?

"Crona of course, you don't need to ask permission! I mean he is your brother, how about I come get you when it's time to go to Kid's house"?

"T-T-Thank y-you very much"… When the two of them reached the floor where Maka and Ragnarok lived, and the two parted ways.

**BACK AT SHIBUSEN**

"Crona Gorgon is being abused". Soul said bluntly, Death the Kid's expression did not falter.

"You'd have to be an idiot, to not know that".

"It's more than those bruises, it's a lot worse than we thought".

"How so"?

"Crona Gorgon was raped last night. By a man well past the age of his teens, and it was arranged by her mother". The look on Kid's face was a potpourri of emotions ranging from shock, to grief and rage.

"H-Her own mother arranged that? Soul how did you come to know of this knowledge"!

"Her brother, Ragnarok lives next door to Maka and I. He brought her over last night; the kid was banged up bad. I'm surprised she was at school today and not clawing her flesh to ribbons… There's something seriously wrong with that house Kid… I know your taking her in for the weekend, so I wanted you to know so you will be extremely careful with her. Same goes for when she stays with Tsubaki and Black*Star, they have to know but Crona can't know that we know"… Kid began stroking his chin, his golden eyes narrowed in thought.

"When I get the free time I'll look into the house of Gorgon… For now I will act as if nothing has happened and I do not know of the devastation that has taken place".

"Thanks Kid".

Crona sat at Ragnarok's beaten wooden table and surveyed her surroundings. Her brother had eaten a breakfast of scotch and a lunch of rum. He laid on his worn couch, unconscious in a drunken slumber, an occasional snort escaping his mouth as he tossed and turned attempting to make his self more comfortable. Crona looked at the state of his apartment and grimaced. It was filthy and unsuitable to live in…

When Ragnarok awoke, a green and red Christmas afghan scratched his chin. He rubbed his forehead, his fingers mussing his greasy scalp he sat up and sleepily glanced around his surroundings. His apartment, a usual wasteland of dirt, filth, and empty alcohol containers, the tiled floors and counters where white and smelled of lemon.

"I-I-I t-thought y-y-you m-might l-like if I-I cleaned y-your h-house"… Crona's small voice piqued from the floor. He glanced to the direction where Crona's pink hair stuck out against the dusty floor. She was hand dusting his floor with an old rag, Ragnarok removed the blanket and stood up, with a killer headache he dawdled over to her and very roughly captured her head between his fists and began roughly dragging his knuckles against her skull, ruffling her pink hair and causing her to whine and grumble in protest.

"You're a good kid Crona… You don't deserve any of this"… He whispered, he loved his sister, she was his life, he had no reason for living, he was worth nothing, but somehow he'd ended up being the older brother of Crona, and protecting the shreds of his sister became his life's purpose… He hadn't realized he'd stopped his noogie.

"Ragnarok, are you all right"? He thumped her on the head then, and she coward.

"You did a good job cleaning the place, thanks"… She grinned and rubbed her aching cranium. A sudden knock on the door disrupted their moment of bonding.

"Crona, are you there"? Maka's voice inquired.

"Y-Yes I-I'll be out s-shortly"… Crona then stood up, and threw her arms around her older brother.

"I-I'll s-see you l-later b-brother"… She then exited the combined living room and kitchen and left through the front door.

"I don't deserve her"… Ragnarok mumbled by pulling an outdated magazine from the worn coffee table.

She clutched in her hand a small bag of clothes that didn't fit Maka, a spare tooth brush, and her backpack. The front door of the mansion made her chew her lip in fear. It was all so big, and she didn't know how to deal with this. Before she lifted the knocker on the door to announce her presence, it was flung open by an overexcited, busty short haired blonde.

"Crona you're here"! She squealed while grabbing the sleeve of Crona's shirt and pulling her in. Crona stumbled to get her footing, and out of respect removed her shiny black shoes at the welcome mat.

"Kid's so excited you're here! Liz and I are too! You'll have to see my room first"! One thing after another spouted from Patty Thompson's mouth and Crona found herself dizzy within moments. Patty as she dragged Crona throughout Gallows mansion, rambling on about giraffes and crayons and colors and anything else that entered her mind.

Kid smoothed the pale purple blanket of the guest bed and grinned happily to himself. The room was now, perfectly symmetrical and perfectly suited for his guest Crona. He heard Patty's happy chatter and a slightly mumbled response, which clued him to know Crona had arrived. The door swung open, and Crona was quickly pushed in the room and the door was immediately shut behind her.

"Well this is awkward"… Kid stated Crona in turn nodded in agreement. "I guess, welcome to Gallows Manor"… He trailed off quietly.

"T-Thank you".


	9. Chapter 9

Crona surveyed her bedroom with wide eyes, Kid who moved to the doorway grinned at her amusement. He watched as her fingers trailed along the soft purple quilt, and she turned to grin at Kid.

"T-Thank you s-so much Kid"! She smiled brightly at him, a true, perfectly symmetrical grin that warmed the cockles of Kid's heart.

"It's no trouble at all Crona; I was worried you wouldn't like the room". Crona shook her head violently in disagreement.

"This is the nicest room I've ever seen, I-In my w-whole l-life"! Kid took note of Crona's lack of stuttering, it seemed that if she was happy, her speech impairment was not as obvious… Crona rested her bundle of belongings at the foot of the bed and then spun around to again face Kid. He was for a moment, taken aback at the image of Crona's pure cuteness. The sunlight shone through pale pink locks, and that symmetrical smile still adorned her face… Crona then took a notice to Kid's golden eyes and how they hadn't blinked for a period of time. Instantly, as if someone had flipped a switch, Crona's spine hunkered, her right arm found her left elbow, and her teeth began chewing at the delicate flesh of her pink lip. Kid tucked a piece of his discolored hair into its rightful place, and left her to herself.

Crona removed her socks and sat on top of the purple quilt. Her fingers probed the cool fabric beneath her and lay back. Medusa had never allowed her a bed, a bare mattress yes, but not a bed…Last night she slept curled alongside Maka cramped together in her small twin bed. That was her first time sleeping in a bed, but this… This was her first time sleeping in her own bed… Crona's fingers fisted around the purple blankets and she sighed.

Kid stood in the kitchen, a white apron adorning his body, and a yellow cloth over his head as he chopped a carrot on a cutting board. He grinned at the eight perfectly symmetrical slices and using the knife, slid the carrot bits into the boiling water that he planned to turn to stew. He heard Patty chattering in the next room over, as she colored a picture entertained herself with some other amusements.

"Liz, will you go get Crona and tell her it's time for dinner"? Liz did not respond and Kid groaned. He switched off the boiler on the stove and untied the apron. As Kid exited the kitchen, he hung the apron on a coat hook near the door and ascended the stairs to Crona's bedroom. He knocked once, twice, three times, and heard nothing in response. Under his breath he muttered on how irritating it was that people kept ignoring him… He grasped the door handle and turned.

"Crona, I'm coming in"… Kid followed in on his word, and entered the bedroom. To his surprise Kid found Crona curled on the bed he had provided. She dozed peacefully; sleepy noises escaped her mouth as she turned to better comfort herself. Her pale locks rest over her face, making her the epitome of adorability. He felt slightly perverse as his golden eyes swept over her long pale legs, her socks that she once wore lay crumpled on the floor. Her lacy black skirt rode up against her thighs, and Kid had to avert his eyes to prevent the pink blush from dusting over his cheeks. He stepped over to her bed, and looked down upon Crona's sleeping form. He gently reached out and touched Crona's shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Crona, wake up please"… Kid whispered his voice was hoarse and thick. Was he honestly that attracted to a sleeping girl? He rubbed the back of his neck and watched her stir… Her thick black lashes stained the white of her cheeks as they fluttered to bring her to consciousness. She rolled over onto her back, and sleepily opened her eyes. They blinked once, twice, and three times before acknowledging that Kid stood over her.

"K-K-Kid"! She sat up at once, her dark eyes wide and her fingernails dug deeply into the purple blankets.

"C-Crona, please d-don't be scared! I-I only came to wake you because it's time for dinner"! Instantly Crona's facial expression relaxed, the pure terror wiped from her face and she scooted away from the corner she had backed herself up into. Kid instantly felt horrible, Crona had been raped, her innocence taken from her, and here he was scaring the daylights out of her. Crona probably assumed now that Kid was some freak that planned to assault her in the middle of the night…

At dinner Crona crossed her ankles and slowly spooned the beef stew into her mouth. She had taken far longer than Patty, Liz, and even Kid to eat her supper… At the Death residence it was a requirement that everyone be finished eating before those who ate at the table could be excused. Crona felt ashamed, embarrassed, but thrilled to have something hot in her stomach.

"I'm bored"! Patty announced as she finished assembling a giraffe with her napkin. Both Liz and Kid shot death glares at Patty as Crona's posture hunkered again. Kid noted her posture was so poor her chin nearly touched the edge of her bowl. Dinner was an awkward, awkward situation…

She'd asked to be shown a place she could clean herself. Her skin, felt dirty and tight, her mouth felt sour and her hair felt weighted down with grease. Kid kindly showed her to a bathroom that was not preoccupied with either of the girls. Kid's own bathroom was in the master bedroom, and that's where she stood… Her dark eyes swept over the perfectly symmetrical shampoo and conditioner bottles, and the double shower heads, the two sinks, and even the two flushing handles on the pristine white toilet… She felt awkward as her shirt fell from her shoulders, and her skirt shed from her hips. The mirror reflected a skinny pale girl, dressed in virginal white panties and a ratty sports bra…

She stepped beneath the left shower head and felt the heated water streaming through her hair and down her shoulders. Her fingers scrubbed through her short pink tresses clean. After rinsing her hair of conditioner, Crona leaned forward, placing her delicate white fingers against the adjacent tile wall as her damp pink hair stuck against her face and the water streamed down her skinny back.

She turned the water dials off, and the bathroom silenced. She stood inside, liquid dripping down her skinny frame as she dried. Crona then grasped the shower door and stepped onto the tiled floor and dried her feet on the nearby towel. She grasped the white robe from the hook and stepped inside. The warm fluff tickled her cheek; it was an incredibly pleasant feeling… She gathered her soiled clothes in her arm, and exited Kid's bathroom. Her face heated as she saw Kid sitting on his bed, dressed in silken black pajamas, reading some thick novel of sorts.

"Crona"? He asked, and she pivoted on her heels to face him.

"Y-Y-Yes K-Kid"?

"Please enjoy your stay here, Patty, Liz and I only want your happiness and comfort"…

"T-Thank you, Kid'… She bowed her head to him, and then quickly exited the bedroom, eager to shed the robe and hide her naked body behind clothing…


	10. Chapter 10

**To get this started, I apologize deeply to my readers about my late/lack of updates on all my stories. I especially would like to address the Guest reviewer and or reviewers who left a total of eight reviews that 1. Crona's eye color, I deeply apologize for not writing Crona's eye color. But alas I am this far in the story; it must stay the way it is written. 2. the song choice for the chapter, my apologies. I haven't written/looked at my reviews in quite a while, so I'll have a look at it. 3. the chapter where Crona's incident occurred, there was a written warning, and I advised that it would contain dark material. 4. Was it necessary to report this? Again there was a written warning. It saddens me greatly that someone would report this… 5. As well as the problem that is my grammar, I again apologize… Grammar is kind of a concept I struggle with, and I promise it isn't intentional and I try my best. And finally I'd like to address that I'm very glad you find the story amazing and wish for me to continue. **

In the quiet of the night Crona rested her head against her pillow. She shifted her position in an attempt to get more comfortable. The soft cushion of the mattress felt uncomfortable beneath her bony body. Lifting herself from the mattress Crona grasped the frilly and plush pillow and crawled to the safety of the furthest corner of the bedroom. She rested her head against the wall and instantly it felt her weariness strike. The sense of comfort and familiarity was reassuring as her eyes drooped and her head lolled to the side.

In the morning, Kid stood in the kitchen his fingers flaked with flour and his apron stained with batter. It was a comforting feeling, preparing a meal for Liz, Patty, himself and Crona… The sizzle of pancakes on the pan provided a warm homey sound. Lifting two identical skull shaped pancakes onto white plates he sat the table to be perfectly symmetrical. Patty and Liz entered the dining room, their blonde hair mussed with sleep and their fists rubbing their eyes sleepily. Instantly Patty's eyes brightened at the sight on the breakfast table.

"Yay Kid's homemade pancakes"! She clapped her hands and slipped into usual seat. Kid and Liz soon followed their actions.

"I-I-I hope I'm not to l-late"… A small voice said. Kid looked up from the Daily Death newspaper at Crona standing in the doorway. Her pink hair stuck out in odd angles, and her fingers toyed with the ends of her yellow nightgown. Kid noted she looked super cute as she sat down and yawned childishly.

"N-No not all, your just in time for breakfast". Crona nodded and took a seat at the table where the plate remained. A small grin broke out on her face as she noticed the artwork that was the pancake. She took the knife and begins scissoring away pieces of the pancake. She didn't notice Kid's twitching at the now asymmetrical pancake. He struggled to return to the newspaper and chewed his lip as he continued to read.

She offered to wash the dishes for them, in exchange for the kindness they had provided. Liz and Patty explained that they would be spending the remainder of the morning and part of the afternoon in the shopping district and Kid retired elsewhere within the manor. Crona gathered the plates in her arms and carried them to the sink. She stacked dirty dishes on the left side and began running the hot water. With a small rubber band she'd found on the floor and secured her hair in a loose ponytail.

She enjoyed the feeling of warm soapy water on her hands as she began scrubbing the dishes. She hummed to herself while doing so, stacking clean dishes on the right side of the sink. Crona failed to notice Kid watching her from the door way. He was amused by her antics as her humming turned into a little song. Her head swayed back and forth as she continued to sing her little melody. Crona soon finished her work spun to find Kid watching her. The dish rag she was holding fell to the kitchen floor with a wet plop.

"K-Kid I-I'm so sorry"… She whispered and dropped to her knees and gathered the damp towel into her arms. He waved it off as nothing, more preoccupied with the pink strands framing her cute face. She stood up and dusted her nightgown off. They stood facing one another for a moment.

"C-Crona get dressed please… I'd like to take you somewhere"… She nodded and set the rag on the counter.

"I-I will return shortly K-Kid". Crona turned away from Kid and exited the kitchen to the room she had been provided. Her face flamed almost as soon as she shut the door.

"I-Is this a d-date"? She wondered aloud to herself. She looked at herself in the small mirror and touched her face. Her cheeks were nearly as pink as her hair. She shed the nightgown and pawed through the bag of clothing Maka had given her. She had no clue what to wear; she had never been given the opportunity to do something as such.

Finally settling with a pale yellow blouse and white pants Crona adjusted her ponytail to perfection. She exited the bedroom to meet Kid at the front door. He noticed she was in the process of slipping her thick black rain boots over her bare feet before Kid interrupted her by shoving a pair of white sandals in her face.

"These are Patty's she doesn't wear them anymore and won't mind if you borrow them". Crona accepted them gratefully and abandoned her rubbery boots in exchange for the white sandals. Kid opened the door for her, and they exited together.

They each held an ice-cream cone in their hands, but due to the heat it was melting fast.

"Kid w-we have to e-eat faster"! Crona squealed as the frosty puddle at Kid's feet grew. Kid began frantically bouncing around and muttering that his ice-cream was no longer symmetrical. Crona's retort was simple. She dabbed her index finger in the melting ice cream and placed her finger against Kid's mouth. He silenced instantly and his face pinked.

"I-If you eat the i-ice-cream… I-It will be s-symmetrical"… She murmured while sliding her finger between the walls of Kid's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

An ignoramus panic had begun to rage in the back of Crona's mind, but her expression gave away nothing. The pad of her finger still rested against the smooth muscle of Kid's tongue. Every slight shift he made, Crona could feel against her finger. Though she'd have to admit, the feeling of his saliva was kind of gross. Slowly she pulled from his mouth, the digit making a wet plop like sound as she did so. Wiping her hands in a napkin she'd taken from the ice cream parlor, Crona then turned her head to stare at the ground and bore holes into the sidewalk with her eyes in the side walk while doing so.

To put it frankly, Medusa was pissed. She had entered the house after a long day of work, expecting to find a sniveling Crona hiding out in some corner like she normally would. Instead as her she stepped onto the carpeting she noticed the air was twelve degrees cooler and the house was silent.

Medusa's rabid rampage of pure destruction nearly tore apart her home. Where was she? Where was Crona! The search of her daughter seemed fruitless despite her efforts. Her chest heaved wildly, and she noted the level of chaos she had caused throughout her home. Slowly a grin spread across her face, her eyes became drowning pools of darkness as an idea of pure brilliance nestled in her brain. She calmly walked to the counter where she'd left her purse, and carefully stepping over an array of glass shards. She withdrew the small device from the trenches of her snake skin hand bag and pressed the appropriate key code.

"911 what's your emergency"? Her grin widened to pure madness.

"My daughter has been kidnapped and possibly murdered! I think I know who did it"!

Free's relationship with Eruka had been shaky in the past few months. Hell she wouldn't touch him… But as soon as he laid another girl, Eruka had been on him like white on rice. So as she lay beside him dozing lightly, her body worn out and her hair disarray. He toyed with one of the long strands of silver, inspecting and appreciating its color. Eruka was pretty and looked young, but Free much preferred fresh girls who didn't cake makeup on their faces to appear young and youthful… He'd much prefer the Crona Gorgon girl again.

A sudden banging on the door of the apartment startled Free from his light slumber. He started up from bed, a steady stream of curses escaping his lips. He wrapped a towel that had been discarded on the floor earlier around his torso and opened the door in a dream like state. Blue, why was there so much blue? A few blinks of his eyes later his brain had gathered enough information to tell the people in front of him were police. Medusa that dirty, lying bi-

"Free, what's going on"? The noise had apparently woken Eruka who had followed him to the front door. Her eyes held grogginess but were alert with suspicion.

"Free Furi, or the man with the demon eye. You are hereby under arrest". The cold but familiar clasps of handcuffs were all he could think about. His mind was too preoccupied. What were they arresting him for?

"You are hereby under arrest for the rape, kidnapping, and possible murder of Crona Gorgon. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer, if you cannot afford one, a lawyer will be appointed to you by the court". As they listed off the accusations, Free had seemed to check out to his own private Idaho. Eruka stood there, one hand clutching the bed sheet around her lithe form and the other held over her gaping mouth. Kidnapping, murder, and r-rape Free had possibly done these things? Eruka stepped back, her foot catching a tail end of the sheet and causing her to lose her balance and slip onto the floor.

"Eruka"! Free suddenly barked, her lurched toward her but Eruka shoved herself away.

"N-No keep away from me"! Her eyes were wide with terror and her entire body shook. Just a few minutes ago she'd been asleep curled to the man she loved… Now he was being pulled away to board a cop car and be imprisoned…

He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the door to find a group of police officers standing outside. Perhaps they'd found out he'd been shoplifting, or was a transporter in a marijuana lab… He calmly removed the cigarette from his lips, pressed it into the ash tray and held out his wrists expectantly.

"So, what'd I do"? His voice was lazy sounding, even cocky.

"You're under the arrest for the possible kidnapping, murder, and rape of Crona Gorgon". Instantly Ragnarok's blood ran cold. Kidnapping? She'd been taken! He'd thought she'd been staying safely with stripes? The rape he'd already known of, and should have reported it…Karma at its finest was striking him now.

"She's been… M-Murdered"? He didn't care about his Miranda rights now; his entire world was shattering in that second… His voice had lost all edge and traces of cockiness at that eight lettered word. His baby sister, who he teased and pushed around…His sister who'd never been shown love or kindness till she was fifteen years old… His little sister who'd had her innocence stolen and he'd done nothing about it? His Crona, his little wimpy, mussed haired Crona… Was dead.

They sat together on Kid's plush leather couch watching the news. It was a little awkward considering Kid's father was lounging in his easy chair. That part didn't necessarily bother Crona, it was the fact he was wearing a mask in the shape of a skeleton. He was prattling on about nonsense, attempting to ease up the awkwardness… Eventually Dean Death decided enough was enough, waved the pair goodbye and retired upstairs to do something else, elsewhere.

The two sat in silence as the news flickered images across their faces. He found himself slowly inching himself closer to the pink haired girl. His hands slowly laid overtop Crona's and his fingers interlaced hers. She made a small gasp like noise, but then relaxed.

"This just in Free Furi and Ragnarok Blades have been arrested under the charges of the kidnapping, murder, and rape of Crona Gorgon".


	12. Chapter 12

Crona tore from the couch and raced to her bedroom. Stripping of the pajamas provided she hurriedly threw the inky black dress that identified her over her lithe frame and tore from her bedroom. She tore the mini barrettes and ponytails from her hair, releasing it from its confinements and it fell to her shoulders in a wild pink mess. She hurried downstairs; her speed was that of someone whose stockings had been lit aflame. At the front door she forced her heavy black boots over her bare feet and threw open the grand door. Kid suddenly appeared beside her, his gold eyes showed understanding as he dangled a set of keys in his hands.

Crona Gorgon felt her stomach turn flips as Kid sped down the road. His speedometer read a number that was dangerously high and illegal. A sudden flash of red and blue lights alerted the girl as her eyes rolled to the rearview mirror. Kid, being an obedient citizen of the law pulled over at once. Crona, seeing this as her only opportunity unfastened her seatbelt and threw the passenger side door open as soon as it rolled to a perfect stop. She tore with flailing limbs to the police car, shouting nonsense. The officer, a man with skin so white it was almost blue and dreadlocks stepped from the car.

"Ms. Are you alright"?! He shouted to her, Crona skidded to a stop a few feet in front of him. Her eyes were wide and her forehead glistened with sweat of the overhead street lamp.

"M-My name is Crona Gorgon, and as you can plainly see… I am not dead"!

Ragnarok rested his forehead against the iron bar of the prison cell. He had long since finished his tears, but instead his gut burned with the desire of revenge. He was right there; the bastard who really had raped and murdered Crona was looking right at him from across the hall behind his own set of wrought iron bars.

"As soon as you give me the chance, I'm going to wrap my hands around your slimy throat and strangle the life out of you! How dare you touch my sister"! Ragnarok snarled profanity after profanity at the man who had taken his little sister, his precious Crona… She probably lay in a bloody mangled mess in a dirty ditch somewhere. He could practically hear her and her cowering.

_"I don't know how to deal with this"! Crona would whimper at the slightest thing, she'd jump ten feet at the slightest noise and the crying… It seems Crona was always crying at one thing or another… _

"Ragnarok"! Crona reached through the iron bars, grasped her brother's greasy black locks in her frail fists and pulled his face to the spaces between the bars. His dark eyes widened in shock and began watering.

"C-Crona… Are you a spirit"?! She shook her head, her pink locks batting lightly against her lips and cheeks.

"No, I'm one hundred percent not a spirit… The accusation of my death made against you was a false one. I'm going to explain to a detective now, but I had to let you know I was alive". Ragnarok closed his eyes and tears began leaking from his pressed lashes.

"Go Crona, go tell your story and land the right bastard behind bars". Crona nodded and headed down the hall.

A young woman with bangs and long dark hair sat in a chair in front of Crona, an audio tape was sitting between them.

"It's nice to meet you Crona, my name is Nadine Crowley. I'm a special type of cop on a special unit to help you with this situation. So I'm going to ask you a few questions and then sit quietly while you tell me your story… So when did the abuse start"?

"I can remember as far back as three".

"And how old are you now Crona"?

"I'm sixteen Ms. Crowley"… Nadine made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like surprise and disgust.

"And do you remember who your first abuser was"?

"My mother, Medusa Gorgon was my only abuser till Free came into the picture. He acted as an accomplice to her, beating me when she instructed, and finally raping me. Though my mother told him too"…

Nadine Crowley was an agent on the Special Victims Unit that dealt with rape, incest, pedophilia and other sexual related crimes. She was a relatively new agent and hadn't quite seen the array of cases that would plague her in the future, so this by far was the worst she'd ever seen. Her dark eyes studied Crona Gorgon as she was finally able to share her story without fear of punishment.

An hour a half, along with two used tapes later, Nadine Crowley wanted nothing more than to drive a cruiser into the house of Gorgon, bash Medusa Gorgon's face in, and put her in prison for life. Sadly though, she would be charged with police brutality and excessive force. Nonetheless a trembling Crona was offered a watered down hot chocolate, a blanket and a comfortable chair. The door flew open suddenly, and in charged a very proper but seething and angry young man with black hair that was stained with three striking white stripes. As soon as he saw the young Gorgon girl, his anger dissipated and he raced to her side.

Crona abandoned the hot drink at the end table beside her chair and stood up as Kid threw his arms around her bony form in a crushing hug.

"Crona, Crona, Crona…. They've arrested your mom and she's been brought in for questioning". Kid sighed happily, though as the final syllable escaped his mouth he noticed Crona had gone stiff as a board. She instantly and with surprising strength pressed her hands to his chest, forcing him away from her and charged out of the room and down the hall. She found her, sitting at a table behind a glass wall as a male detective spoke to her. Medusa's golden eyes slithered to Crona's direction and a silent message was exchanged between the two through eye contact. Medusa's cold eyes told Crona one thing.

"You are going to die".


End file.
